


Fight Forever

by Sanctus_Leo



Series: Destiny 2 [1]
Category: Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctus_Leo/pseuds/Sanctus_Leo
Summary: Lord shaxx recounts a memory from his past during the day the tower was invaded by the cabal at the start of the red war
Series: Destiny 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704814
Kudos: 4





	Fight Forever

The day was like any other for Lord Shaxx. Each day watching the monitors of crucible matches taking place far and wide over the solar system, relaying orders for the Redjacks to secure new sites to be acquired for future matches and so forth. He looks to the monitors like a hunter looking down a scope of his rifle awaiting orders to take the shot from his fireteam. His presence is a little overwhelming to other guardians, like a thunder crash titan slamming into the ground, causing them to approach him with reverence to his stature. This only being matched by Saint-14 in his place located in the hangar. His shouts of praise, well more yelling than shouting, can be heard from all over the tower courtyard and annex of the new vanguard section of the wall since the end of the Red War. The events of that war changed him, even more so than his time as a Warlord during the dark ages of humanity when guardians had no focus on what they should be doing with their gifts from the Traveler that hangs in the sky over the last safe city. Along with Shaxx overlooking the monitors is his personal frame Arcite 99-40 who is going over the data coming in from his Redjack squads on duty to acquire a new location on Mars from the Cabal. Suddenly the monitor that only relays for Redjacks turns on and a frame is situated on screen. Arcite looks to the screen but Shaxx stays focused on the match at hand. The Frame on the screen relays his orders to them both. 

“Area secured Lord Shaxx. Awaiting orders to proceed to next step.” The frame replied in a cold robotic tone. 

“permission granted” Shaxx doesn’t even look away from the screen. 

“Roger that. Caliber 99-40 out.” the feed cuts and it goes black leaving arcites reflection in its place. 

Arcite turns to look at shaxx still staring at the screen of the crucible match. He has been active long enough to notice that shaxx isn't really watching the match at this point. He’s thinking of something other than the crucible, which happens more often than he thinks more of late. He moves over to the Guardian and stands at his side. 

“Everything in order Boss?” the old frame asks, turning the servos in his neck slightly to get a better look at him. 

Silence. 

“It seems that all matches shall finish on time today and the profits from bets and rewards for the contenders will be handed out to the winners.” Arcite waits patiently for a response from Shaxx. 

Still silent. 

The frame starts to wonder if shaxx isn't hearing well so reaches out to tap his shoulder. This does get a reaction out of shaxx, but not the one the program was expecting. Shaxx flinched. In all the years the frame has worked for shaxx he has never flinched. Not during the red war, not even during the battle of Twilight Gap. The frame turns his head and looks to shaxx with what could only be called curiosity. Shaxx shakes his head and coughs regaining his composure. 

“Ah yes Arcite, very good. Make sure that Leo-25 gets his Luna’s Howl at the end of his match, He’s earned it.” He begins to turns off the monitors as the last of the matches finish for the day. 

This however confuses the frame even more so. Shaxx has never left the awarding of an Honor Weapon to the frame before and wonders what is bringing about this now. Before Arcite can begin to ask shaxx what brought this about he is already walking off towards the annex of the tower. Leaving the old frame alone, slowly being surrounded by crucible Guardians coming back from the games. 

Shaxx keeps at a steady pace towards the Annex to get away from the monitors at his station. Only nodding his head as guardians say hello to him as he walks past, not being rude but more so deep in thought. He keeps the pace up until he gets to the stand that serves his favorite bowl of Ramen. More so on the tradition that he and Cayde would share at the end of his matches. He remembers these days well as cause would often place bets on his favorite guardians who he thinks would win and if he ever lost, would treat him to lunch. The owner of the stall see’s him walking over and pulls a bag up on the counter. 

“The usual lord Shaxx. One pork bowl, extra miso. Extra dumplings and a water.” The cook hands shaxx his food and receives the usual amount of payment for the order. 

Shaxx makes his way up the staircase where Hawthorn occupies and makes his way past to the sitting area on the roof. He enjoys the time away from the monitors from time to time but today is hitting him harder than most of them. More and more he thinks back on past events on having Saint-14 coming back from the dead, taking on his new duties as a Liaison for Osiris’s Trials. Losing Cayde during the events of the Scorn Barrens and their releasing of an Ahamkara curse. But more so on the day of Red War, making him realize that any day could really be his last. As he finishes his meal and secured his helm back he notices two Guardians, a Hunter and Titan, making their way towards him. The hunter he recognizes as Leo-25, with a shiny new Luna’s Howl adorning his hip. The Titan was also one of his many contenders but couldn’t place the name. He looks upon them both as they slowly make their way towards him. 

“Evening Lord Shaxx, are we interrupting your meal by any chance?” Asked the Titan as he removed his helm and placing it under his arm. 

“No Hawkins I was just finishing when you arrived.” The name finally dawned upon Shaxx when he saw his face. “What can I help you two with today? Was it because I wasn’t preset with giving you your Honor Weapon Leo?” Shaxx looks to Leo wondering if that was the case. 

Leo looks down to his side and looks at the hand cannon and shakes his head. The young hunter exo looking at the crucible master with a look for curiosity on his face.

“Actually Lord Shaxx no this isn’t about that.” Leo shifts his position and looks uncomfortable for a moment but regains his composure. “You see sir I lost a bet and I have to honor it now.” 

The Hunter looks like he just wants to vanish from the spot if he could. Shaxx looks at him for a minute and begins to laugh, a deep hearty laugh. This causes both the Guardians to stand still and becomes more nervous than they were before. After Shaxx has calmed down he motions for both of the to grab a chair and sit with him. The both comply and grab chairs and place themselves at the end of the table. 

“Well I’m proud you are honoring your promise to your fire team member Leo but what’s this have to do with me?” Shaxx becomes more curious on what the bet was and how it involves him.

Leo shifts in his seat trying to figure out what to say next as Hawkins becomes more and more impatient the longer Leo puts it off. Hawkins punches Leo in the arm causing him to blurt out his question. 

“Where did your phrase, Fight Forever Guardian, come from?” Leo rubs his arm where his squad member hit and Hawkins looked pleased with himself finally getting Leo to own up to his end of the bet.

Shaxx looks at the two of the and he shifts his position on his chair and leans down on the table. He’s been caught off guard twice today. That’s a record in if it’s self for that to happen with him. He looks down at the table and thinks back on that phrase. Seeing if he’s ready to tell that story to anyone. He remembers that he’s keeping they two Guardians waiting and in a moment of worrying he decides it’s time to tell this story. He looks up at the pair and they both look worried that they will be thrown off the balcony at any moment. Shaxx sighs and straightens his posture.

“That phrase. Is something that I say to honor someone I once knew. Only for those who have shown the courage that he presented during that day.” His voice is filled with regret and sadness as he begins to talk about it. 

“Must have been one hell of a Guardian.” Remarked Leo with relief he wasn’t getting thrown off a balcony. “Where are they at now?” Asks Leo with hope in his voice to possibly meet this person.

“They passed away during the Red War. During the assault on the old tower.” Shaxx replied to the hunter who’s mood changed quickly hearing that. 

“I’m sorry shaxx I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine Leo, I knew you wouldn’t have know cause this particular person was just a normal civilian.” This response shocked the two Guardians even more. 

That’s the surprising thing about this story. It wasn’t about a Titan, Hunter or Warlock. Not about the great wish dragon hunts of the dark ages. Not even the time shaxx was a warlord. No. This story was about a normal man who worked and operated in the tower. A civilian who he was supposed to protect, but ended up being protected instead. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it Lord Shaxx we understand. Sorry to have bothered you.” Hawkins got up from his seat and pulled Leo up from his. 

Hawkins had notices shaxx’s mood during that conversation and decided to excuse both himself and Leo from shaxx’s company. He didn’t want to cause any more problems that they had caused him so he thought it best to leave. Shaxx however thought other wise and raised his hands. 

“No please, sit. I think it’s time this story was told to someone.” Shaxx knew it was to to tell this tale, no matter how much it hurt to remember it.

Both of them look at each other and then back to him and proceed to sit back down and look at him. Shaxx takes a moment to compose himself, and begins to remember that night the dawned the Red War. 

==========================================  
“CABAL BREACHING THE WESTERN CORRIDOR! SUPPRESSING FIRE GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE!” 

Orders like this have been said plenty tonight as Guardians stand their ground against the Red Leigions assault against the Last City. Guardians of all classes trying to defend off the assault to little avail. Shaxx and his Redjacks are caught pinched next to his personal armory trying to gain access to the maintenance halls below to get to the hangar bay ships to evacuate the civilians. As Shaxx tries to pry open the doors he sees a legionary come around the bend he whips out his shotgun and Disposes of the enemy. One shot is all it takes. Shaxx heats more footsteps coming down the corridor and readies himself for more enemy’s but instead is greeted by the Miracle Guardian as they are being called now. After a brief exchange Shaxx manages to get the door to open allowing them to pass through. Shaxx follows his lead and helps the civilians down the path and towards the hangar. Making sure no one is left behind Shaxx is the last to in the line, leaving his frames in charge of keeping point Incase if enemy contact.

Once at the hangar, now littered with fallen cabal soldiers, shaxx makes his way up the stairs and opens the door to the old frame workshop to hid the civilians Incase from the cabal show up. Once inside he leans against the door and sighs with relief. Once he gets his breath back he calls up Amanda Holiday to figure out the next step. 

“Holiday this is Shaxx. Can you hear me?” 

“Loud and clear Shaxx, currently in evac with civilians to a drop off what’s up?” The sound of gunfire can be heard on the other end of the coms.

“Im in need of support for evac as well, can you make it to the hangar?” The sound of Cabal slug rounds can be heard from distance outside the door. To far away for any concern but he grips his gun tighter just Incase.

“Yeah, yours should be the last group for me to get out of there. Be ready in 5 to get out.” The line cuts off and Shaxx is left with the group. Waiting in silence for help to arrive, only the sound of gunfire breaking it in the distance.


End file.
